The invention relates to an inner shell for an artificial hip joint socket. The invention further relates to a hip joint socket with an inner shell and to a method which allows the inner shell to be combined with a known outer shell to form a hip joint socket.
Artificial hip joint sockets often have a two-part construction; an anchoring body or outer shell which is fixable in the bone, and a socket body or inner shell for the receipt of the head of the joint.
For instance, European publication EP 0 313 762 A1 discloses an anchoring body in the form of a hemispherical shell which is fixable in the pelvis with the aid of bone screws and which also comprises a socket body with a joint shell in which the head of the joint seats. The socket body, which is made from plastic, is fixable in the anchoring body by means of a snap seal. Plastic socket bodies have the advantage that they are able to form the cushioning member of a snap connection due to the high elasticity of the plastic. However, they have the disadvantage that the socket shell wears down over the long term due to the effects of the head of the joint so that during a re-operation it may be necessary to replace the socket body or the entire hip joint socket.